Quidditch Crush
by Farm
Summary: Susan/Oliver-- Susan has a crush on Oliver Wood and well, just read it.


Quidditch Crush

Oliver dashed passed flying bludgers, making his way in front of Marcus Flint, a Slytherin Chaser. Prepared to block he swatted the circular quaffle out of his opponent's hands. This was one of the yearly Hogwarts quidditch matches, where Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Captain and keeper, would make sure his teamed conquered those sleazy cheating Slytherins. 

"Watch it Wood, I'm a chaser, not a dodge ball player," Katie Bell, complained as the quaffle whizzed by her, because of Oliver's attempt to block and pass at once. 

"That is exactly why I passed it too you, now get back into the game!" He bellowed back to her, "Slytherins are up 70 to 60." 

Katie zoomed towards the other side of the Quidditch Pitch, following fellow chaser Angelina. Oliver stayed close to the poles, circling them like he were a vulture ready to attack his pray. 

Sudden excitement overcame Wood when he saw Harry Potter swerve off, not blinking a single lash of his eyes. He was focused in on the Golden Snitch and Oliver knew that within mere seconds, Gryffindor would demolish Slytherin. 

As suddenly as the excitement in him came, it left, replaced by raging anger. Hooch blew the whistle, snapping Harry out of his trance to find the Snitch. Oliver was enraged, so he flew down and practically jumped off of his broom. 

"What's the meaning of this, Hooch?" Oliver said, steadily and sternly. 

"In the orders," she read from some parchment, "of Deputy-Head Mistress McGonnigal, this Quidditch match is cancelled and shall be reschedule for another time." 

A few 'whats' and 'whys' were conversed through the crowd on the Gryffindor side. As for the Slytherins, they were seething in laughter. 

"You can't cancel Quidditch!" Wood said disbelievingly. 

"So you've said before Oliver, and so we've done several times," Hooch, rolled up the parchment, "Everyone hit the showers!" 

Oliver was mad, of course. Whenever a quidditch match was postponed angered him, whether he was playing in it or not. Though, the fact that Harry was seconds away from catching the snitch really set him on fire. 

Grabbing his broom, he stomped towards the Hogwarts castle, not even bothering to change out of his robes. 

"Where are you going Wood?" One of the Weasley twins asked, he didn't know, nor care which. 

"The library," Oliver pressed on, "to re-read Quidditch Throughout the Ages, which I would advice you all to review!" he demanded, more then suggested. 

"But don't you have your own copy? We all do, you know since last year you actually bought us all a copy," the other twin chuckled. 

"This is no laughing matter. Besides, I lent mine out to your brother Ron, considering you wouldn't. I need someone to take over my place as keeper and he is looking like a good candidate." 

With that said, Wood set off for the library, where little did he know a little 3rd year Hufflepuff was studying for her upcoming Potions Quiz. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Susan Bones, was sitting, alone, at a table far in the back corner of the library. Her head was buried in a book so it look as if she were studying. Like it would matter anyway if people knew she was studying, or the truth. The truth was that she was looking at a wrinkled, out-dated photo of her desire, Gryffindor Quidditch captain, Oliver Wood, of which she had obtained when she spotted it lying on the corridor floor. Oh how she wanted to go sit in the crowd of quidditch on-lookers and cheer for her crush's team but she couldn't. The game was between Gryffindor and Slytherin, being a Hufflepuff, she was confused and didn't know where she should sit. She didn't want to stick out in the crowd of Gryffindors, with their gold and scarlet scarves placed against her yellow and black one. Then everyone would know that she liked someone on the Gryffindor team, probably assuming it was Harry since he was closest to her age. 

Being at the library seemed the only answer that had any logic to it at the time, but when she heard the roars of the fans all the way from the library, she winced at the fact that her love could have been severely hurt or accomplished something brilliant. Sighing she re-opened Quidditch Throughout the Ages, not her Potions book like she should've had opened. Susan couldn't help the feeling that if she ever got a chance to talk to Oliver, that she would need something to talk about. Being the Quidditch fanatic that he is, she suspected that the only thing on his mind would be Quidditch, so she needed to know the lingo. 

Rapidly, and rather loudly, someone entered the library, fuming with anger. Susan couldn't identify this person but by the looks of the long scarlet robes, she guessed it to be one of the Gryffindor Quidditch players. The book shelves stood in the way of knowing who this mysterious players was so she unnoticeably stood up and crept around the bookcase. Shock swept through her as she saw none other then Mr. Quidditch himself, Oliver Wood. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

"What do you mean the only copy of Quidditch Throughout the Ages, is checked out? Anyone interested in the sport should own their own copy!" Oliver snapped at the Librarian with rage. 

"No, Oliver, you misinterpreted me, I said that somebody has it. I didn't say that they checked it out," Madam Pince said through tightly pressed lips. 

"So you mean to tell me that SOMEONE STOLE IT!?" 

"Wood, I do not tolerate yelling in my library. Nobody stole it, they have it with them in here, the library." 

"Oh," Oliver felt stupid for thinking otherwise, "I knew that."

He glanced around the Library to see if anyone might have _his_ book. There, in the back corner he saw a girl peeking from behind the books. As he walked over towards her, she blushed brightly and headed to a table she was sitting at. Oliver was in no mood to play these childish games with her. Eager to retrieve his book then retire to the Gryffindor common room seemed like the perfect plan to simmer the stress, that was until he looked completely at the girl. Her hair was a combination of maroon and brown, and wasn't flat but not bushy like that of Hermione Granger. Who was this girl and why was she having such a strong hold on his heart?

Finally he reached her lonely table, "Hi," she blushed an even more crimson color, "I was wondering if I could read the Quidditch book you have there."

"uh . . . Um," she stuttered with embarrassment. Susan decided against speaking and just nodded her head, then handed him the book.

"Thanks, so what's your name? I'm Oliver Wood."

"S-Susan B-b-Bones."

"Well Susan," he sat down in the seat across from her, "it's a pleasure to meet you. Thanks for giving up such a great book so I could read it. I better be going so I can finish before I fall asleep."

Susan saw this as her chance, to finally express how she felt about Oliver, she couldn't let him leave, not without telling him her emotions.

"Oliver wait," she managed to whisper.

"Yes?"

" I-I-I, uh," she paused a moment as he looked at her thoughtfully, "Iloveyou," she said a bit too fast, "I-love-you," she said less speedily.

"You what?" Wood looked a bit confused.

Susan stood up, and looked him straight in the eyes, which wasn't too hard since he wasn't as tall as some of the other boys. Standing on the tips of her toes she went up to Oliver and kissed him on the lips. He was shocked at first, as was she, but what shocked her the most was when he didn't pull back.


End file.
